Tickling the Ivories
by Leria
Summary: Finally what you have all been begging for ExB. Edward finds a new favorite use for his piano. ***Warning Lemon***


AN: Characters not mine! This is for all you Edward lovers out there, but it is dedicated to VJGM, who says I always make her Edward to assly…lol. Thnx to my wonderful beta, who helps me iron out all my errors. I hope you enjoy, please review!!

* * *

My phone rang and I looked down at the caller ID, a smile on my lips as I answered, "Hello, love."

"I miss you." Her voice was soft and erotic. "Will you be home soon?"

"Very soon," I answered.

"How soon?"

"Is now soon enough?" I asked. My brakes screeching as I pulled into the driveway.

She laughed huskily. "I'm waiting..." she purred and then disconnected our call.

I rushed out of the car and into the house, stopping for a brief second to listen for the thoughts of my family. It was completely silent...we were alone. I quickly sped up the stairs towards our room. I gently opened the door and blinked as I took in my surroundings.

The room emitted a soft glow from several lit candles, and the delicate petals of freesia blossoms covered the floor. I inhaled deeply, their exotic scent was so much like hers. The smell alone sent my body into an aroused state.

A lush white fur lay across the top of my ebony baby grand piano and she was spread across it completely nude. I found myself swallowing hard as I took in the sight of her.

A seductive smile played on her full ruby colored lips. Her body was perfect. It gleamed in porcelain perfection in the flickering light. Her long glossy, mahogany hair trailed over her shoulder and covered one firm lush breast, the nipple barely visible, teasing and taunting me.

I pulled my shirt from my pants, started unbuttoning it, shrugging it from my shoulders and dropping it as made my way over to her. My hands went to my pants, unbuckling my belt, sliding the zipper down, and releasing my body from its restraints. I slid the pants down my legs, kicking them and my shoes off.

Her eyes trailed down my body and stopped as she took in my arousal, they dilated and she inhaled slowly. Her tongue darted out and traced her lower lip.

She laid back, and ran her hands slowly over her body, cupping her breasts, massaging them, her fingers circling her taunt nipples. She moaned in pleasure, while her legs slid apart in invitation.

I climbed onto the piano and sat on my knees between her spread thighs. Her hands slid down over her flat stomach and stopped at her center. I watched breath held as one deft finger moved between her slick folds, then her body arched, another moan coming from deep in her throat.

The smell of her arousal intoxicated me. My eyes were glued to her hands and the part of her that they caressed.

"Edward," my name a sigh of pleasure on her lips. I looked up at her face. Her large topaz eyes gazed at me, her small teeth biting her lower lip. She knew how much I enjoyed watching her pleasure herself. "I'm so close..." she moaned. Her hips started moving in rhythm with her fingers.

I could no longer keep myself from touching her. I pulled her hand away lifting it. I sucked her moist fingers into my mouth, my eyes sliding shut in ecstasy at her heavenly taste. I wanted...no, needed more of her. The craving I felt for her was stronger than my need for blood.

I leaned over her succulent body, my nose skimming along her inner thigh. I breathed in her aroma. One of her hands threaded through my hair, and she guided me to the area where she craved my touch. The fingers of her free hands spread her feminine folds, exposing her glistening slit. My tongue darted out, tasting her. I sucked gently on her clit, teasing her, my tongue swirled over her. Her hips arched up toward my mouth as she offered herself to me.

I continued tasting her, lapping all her juices as they flowed freely with her desire. I brought her to the edge repeatedly before slowly retreating, drawing out what I knew was glorious torture for her.

A growl of frustration and need tore from her throat, and she flipped me onto my back. Before I could stop her, she had my throbbing cock in her mouth. Her knees were at my shoulders on each side of my head and I had a clear view of her sparkling moist center. She held me so that I couldn't reach her as she continued to move her mouth up and down my shaft. Slowly taking in all of me before increasing her pace. Her deft tongue circled my head, massaging expertly.

My body tensed as I fought to control the overwhelming pleasure that was coursing through my veins. If I gave in, she would become my master and I would be a mere slave to her wishes. I couldn't stop the groan that escaped my throat. I could feel the smile that formed on her lips around my hard cock.

My hands grabbed her firm butt, and I tried desperately to pull her down to mouth. I just need one more taste of her... She wiggled her knees, moving just enough to effectively pin my arms as she continued to stay beyond my reach...

I jerked an arm free and ran my hand over her butt, up along her arched back, over her hair and around to the front of her neck. I tightened my hand just enough so she would feel slight pressure and pulled her up.

She released me from her mouth and gasped in shock and delight. "Edward..." she whimpered as my hand continued to hold her throat. I knew that my holding her wasn't hurting her; in fact, it was doing the opposite -- she was enjoying it very much.

I smiled at the need laced in her voice. Who would have ever thought that my Bella would be a slight masochist and get enjoyment from being dominated.

"Bella.." I said softly. "Do you remember who is in control here?"

She nodded her head, "You, Edward…always…you." I released her. She moved so that she was facing me, straddled over me. Her lids were half closed with want.

She slid down onto my erect member, moaning my name as she took me in. Her body clenched tightly around me. When I was fully inside of her, an orgasm ripped through her body. Her back arched and she threw her head back in abandonment as she rode me roughly, completely oblivious to everything but the pleasure that so consumed her.

I placed my hands on her narrow waist to control her movements. If she didn't slow down, I wouldn't be able to last very long at this rate.

She realized what I was doing, and leaned over me. Her voice a soft caress in my ear, "Edward, tell me what you like...tell me what I can do to make you lose complete control."

Her words alone almost pushed me over the edge. "No...my Bella," I answered through clenched teeth. "Tell me what _you_ want, what would you like _me_ to do for you..." I nibbled on her ear.

"Do...to me...whatever...you...like..." she panted.

With those words, I lost all control. My body shuddered as the most intense orgasm I had ever felt surged through me. The mental images alone that her words caused me to have had me moaning her name. I pictured hundreds of ways, in which, I would like to have her, and hundreds of things I would like to do to her.

Luckily, we had eternity together…and I planned on trying every one.

* * *

Don't forget to review!!! 


End file.
